DESCRIPTION OF SHARED RESOURCE The Sidney Kimmel Comprehensive Cancer Center (SKCCC) Research Pharmacy (Oncology Invesigational Drug Service) is an integral part of the SKCCC's research efforts. The Research Pharmacy staff works in close collaboration with the SKCCC Clinical Research Office, individual investigators and the JHH Pharmacy staff to coordinate and facilitate the development, implementation and maintenance of clinical protocols. Specifically, the Research Pharmacy is responsible for the management of inventory, storage, preparation and distribution of drugs and pharmaceutics used in clinical research for the SKCCC. Clinical and operational support includes, but is not limited to, assistance and collaboration in the development/ modification and support of investigational protocols in SKCCC, ongoing responsibilities for drug accountability and regulatory compliance. The Research Pharmacy is integrated with the SKCCC and the Johns Hopkins Pharmacy Department. The resource is available to investigators and the research team for patient care issues 24 hours a day, seven days a week to support SKCCC clinical trials. The Research Pharmacy works closely with the expanding efforts of the Center to facilitate the conduction of clinical trials. Lay: The Research Pharmacy provides and oversees the pharmacy services for individuals for in clinical trials. Additionally, this resource coordinates the operational aspects of drug therapy for clinical trials. This Core Facility is administered jointly by the Johns Hopkins Hospital Investigational Drug Service (IDS) and the SKCCC. Current Grant Year Reporting Period: January 2010 to December 2010.